


How These Floorboards Creak

by StrangeNoodle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Secrets, Smoking, Washington D.C., extra america, lots of kitchen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoodle/pseuds/StrangeNoodle
Summary: America's clearly got more going on. He has like five different apartments, after all. They're all so flashy too. But he's got a house among them. An old one. He mostly uses it when guests are going to stay for an extended time. Lithuania is the only person to really see it until then. It's there that they see the layers of who they thought was as shallow as a kiddy pool.





	1. Arrival at the house

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have you know that the ameliet isn't like hardcore in this, it's kinda there because there's actually a moral to this story that you'll see  
> tbh they act a lot like a married couple  
> It's honestly just a big america appreciation fic  
> Human names are used, of course

Alfred was silent for the entire ride. Not that it made much of a difference in the rowdy bunch he had sitting the car. There was a mix of complaining and whining and just regular chatter about nonsensical and irrelevant things. Toris, next to him, gave him a sorry look. Alfred won't outwardly admit that it helps but it really does. Toris is and always had been a huge help. 

He adjusted his grip on the steering wheel with a sigh. They were almost at the house and he was grateful for that. Another god-forsaken hour with all these whining assholes would drive him to absolute madness. He was like a glass just teetering over the edge. He could already tell this was going to be a long couple of weeks. 

Slowly, he sped up the car so no one noticed. Before he hit the brakes, he glanced at Toris and mouthed a ' _get ready_ '. Toris got the message and stiffened up, clearly bracing himself for impact. With a smirk, Alfred hit the breaks hard. He heard a few grunts and one shriek. He tried hard to keep the straightest face possible. He glanced at Toris again and saw him shaking with a crooked smile on his face. He was trying hard to suppress a laugh. Just with that, Alfred felt triumphant. He turned around and looked at the disjointed countries. He bit back a laugh. 

"We're here." He announced with the slightest bit of a smile. Promptly after, he got out of the car. His message was clear and the other nine stepped out. 

"When was the last time you came here?" Toris asked him with a slight chuckle. They stood side by side with familiarity, both looking at the faded yellow house. The wooden stairs caving in slightly. The porch dirtied by time, with white rocking chairs adorning it. The garden was starting to grow into it not that he really minded all that much. A fairly big wood door with a screen door covering it's masterful beauty stared back them. 

"Last week, I had to clean it up a bit." Alfred shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "It was so dusty, I damn near triggered my allergies." 

"I could have helped."

"Yeah, but it really didn't take long." He both metaphorically and quite literally shrugged off Toris' worry. "It was a one man job this time."

"Where exactly are we?" Francis butted in, looking at the old house with pure confusion. Which wasn't much of a surprise. "This looks like an old man's home."

"Well, it is my home."

"You're not that old though." Toris furrowed his brows at Alfred. 

"I feel old." Alfred shrugged again and turned around to address the other nations. "Welcome to my humble abode. This here old girl is where you'll be staying for a few weeks. I, of course, need to tell you the rules first."

"Rules?" Kiku spoke up, tilting his head slightly. The guy was always so cat like, it was admittedly cute. 

"I have five rules." Alfred held up a hand. "Number one." All fingers dropped except his thumb. "Always take off your shoes when you get inside." His pointer finger shot up alongside his thumb. "Number two; no fighting." His middle finger joined the small party. "Number three; the attic is off limits." Now his ring finger shot up. "Number four; the basement is also off limits." Lastly his pinky. "Number five; if there's a problem or you have a question about something go to either me or Toris, here." He dropped his hand. "Got it?" All nodded. "Alright, then let's head in." 

It took him an irritating hour to show everyone to their rooms. Ludwig was simple. Feliciano, oddly simply, yet a bit too talkative. Lovino slightly more annoying. Kiku was nice and quiet which Alfred was grateful for after the fiasco that was Francis and Arthur fighting over who had the better room even though Alfred took the utmost time and care to make each room accommodate each nation specifically. Ivan was only irritating for the fact that Alfred's suspicions towards him never actually went away after the Cold War. Neither did Ivan's, clearly shown by the murderous look they shared. At least it was mutual. 

After that whole round of awfulness, Alfred retreated to his room. He found Toris there sitting in a rocking chair, looking out the window. A soft smile adorned his face. It was a bit of a contagious smile with Alfred tiredly copying it. He went and sat on the bed. 

"You sure you're okay with sharing a bed?"

"Yeah," Toris responded calmly rocking himself in the chair. He didn't look away from the window though. "I'm pretty used to it actually." 

"Alright." Alfred let his fingers dip under the frames of his glasses to rub at his tired eyes. They burned ever so slightly, making a satisfying sensation under his lids. 

"I want to know." Toris started. Alfred let his hands slip away from his face, his frames falling gracefully back into place. His sight revealed a Toris now looking at him. "How long will you put with them?"

"I'm not sure."  He fell back onto the bed. The old ceiling stared back him, stained with age and other stories that would make him laugh at any other time. Like the small bit of slime stuck in there. "I like to think I'll last the entirety of the three weeks but I doubt I will." 

"Sometimes I wish I had your level of tolerance so I wouldn't take such harsh beatings."

"But that stuff made you stronger." Slowly into his sight same a soft smiling Toris looking down at him, leaning on the bed frame.  "Sometimes I think your stronger than me." 

"We all have strengths and weaknesses. I'm bound to be better at you in some things, while you're better at me in others."

"That's true." 

"You're too hard on yourself."

"That's because I have to be."

"No, you don't."

"You can keep trying to be my therapist or you can kiss me." A shy look replaced the warm smile. Which was only  _slightly_ annoying. "Either way, you're being a huge help."

"I would but I have some business to attended to."

"And what would that be?"

"Dinner."

"Mind if I help?"

"Not at all." 

He was chopping tomatoes when Lovino peaked in. A curious look on his face. Alfred felt far more relaxed now. Toris being a huge help just by his presence. His energy seemed to surge back now. He grabbed one of the extra tomatoes and waved it at Lovino as if he were an owner waving a dog treat at a puppy. A big grin overcame Lovino's scowl. Which was uncanny to say the least; cute nonetheless. 

"Think fast." He quickly warned and tossed it. Lovino, of course, caught it. He fully let himself in the rather large kitchen. Toris at the stove hummed while pushing vegetables around with a wood spoon in a pan. Alfred stood on the other side at the counter, chopping away at vegetables for a salad. 

"You making dinner?" Lovino asked as he leaned on an unoccupied counter close to Alfred. 

"Yep." His fingers carefully slipped stray pieces of the tomato he had been cutting up off of the knife. "Figured you guys would be starving by now." 

"You would be right." Another deeper voice said this time with a slight sigh. Alfred only glanced slight. Enough to see it was Ludwig. 

"Is everyone else being rowdy out of hunger?" He could almost chuckle. He felt like he was talking about children (which really wasn't that far from the truth). 

"Yes." 

"Well, I owe Toris a few bucks." 

"You have too much faith in them, Alfred." Toris butted in from across the kitchen. Alfred could practically feel the smirk on the guy. 

"Thanks, I know." He countered. "Quit mothering me."

"I'm not mothering you." A big sizzle on the pan left Toris to pause. "I'm simply stating the flaws in your logic."

"Will you two shut it and just make dinner appear already?" Lovino rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to be quiet to cook, Lovi." Feliciano appeared at the door way.

"I'm not surprised to hear that from you." Ludwig sighed.

"And yet I still make delicious food. I would argue that it comes out better that way."

"That's true."

"You two are not help at all." Lovino grunted and bit into the tomato that had been previously thrown his way.

"Neither are you." Feliciano sassed. This started a big session of bickering.  _If one more person walks in, I'm going to throw this knife._ Alfred promised to himself amidst the immensly irritating and pointless words being thrown around. Alas, someone else did walk in. Arthur did. He was asking something about the noise. Which didn't really matter because Alfred abruptly stopped with by turning around and throwing the knife at a cabinet. In hit hard and precise going in far enough to get it somewhat stuck. Everyone but Toris looked at him with pure shock.

"You guys are annoying." He shrugged and went to pull the knife out.

"Well, that's one way to tell us to be quiet." Ludwig mumbled.


	2. Alfred's already annoyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they arrive, Toris and Alfred cook dinner

One of his guests had found the living room. Whoever it was had started watching and flipping through channels which Alfred wouldn't usually mind. The thing is that that guest had decided it was a good idea to turn it up all the way. Which caused more whining. He paused his work in the kitchen and went to see who it was.

He wasn't at all surprised to see Ivan sitting on the couch with a content smile. The guy was a sadist through and through. Alfred only sighed and snatched the remote away from Ivan. He turned it down to a more regular volume and gave Ivan a quick glare. He took the remote with him to the kitchen and placed it on top of the microwave for good measure. All the other nations (the exception of course being Toris) are basically children. The majority of them are older than him too so it was much more irritating. Insane how one of the most mature is also one of the youngest. Ludwig gets a pass for being so aloof and still so young. Though it slightly made Alfred want to sock Gilbert in the face for raising the poor guy like a soldier. 

Everyone else didn't have an excuse at all. They have all lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. Their past experiences should have made them much more mature. They've all lived through terrible things and harsh wars. Which really pissed Alfred off because they would all call him immature. Which was terribly wrong. He was trying to be fun. Life was stressful, after all. He liked to joke around for his own sanity. Of course, they wouldn't understand that since they had their heads so far up their asses. All of them just pissed him off so  _fucking_ much. 

"Alfred, don't cut your fingers off." Toris' voice had him freeze up. The knife in his hand half a centimeter away from hitting his fingers. With a sigh, he set the knife down and leaned on the counter in slight shame. "You won't last a day with that attitude."

"I know." He sighed again and turned around. "They're just so annoying." 

"Well, don't take out your frustrations on the vegetables."

"What do you mean?"

"You were practically slamming the knife on them." 

"Oh."

"We're basically done so if want to go take a walk or something you can go ahead." Toris flashed a reassuring smile made for him to forcibly accept the offer.

"Alright." 

He went out through the back door, the back porch looking more overgrown than the front. A small black and decorated metal table sat with two matching chairs. He sat there. A small breeze lightened the head of the sun. He still felt kind of hot anyway so he pulled up his shirt sleeves. He looked at the ashtray on the table. Semi-recent cigarette buds lay in it. He licked his dry lips with a semblance of craving washing through his mouth. 

He tended to smoke while he was here. It completed that feeling that it was like the old days. Another sigh and he was pulling the cigarette pack forever lived in his pocket. A box a matches too. The matches were clearly more practical. It was insane to think how popular these little sticks had been in the past. They costed practically nothing as they were seen as an essential. Alfred admittedly like the term of ' _cancer-stick_ ' that it was given in recent years. He couldn't help with the occasional cigarette for that reason. He was thrill-seeking in the coward's way with these things. 

He pulled one out, slipping it into his mouth. He lit it with a match quickly and threw the match into the ashtray after putting it out. There was something calming about the repetitive action of smoking. It brought upon the slightest bit of control and Alfred would take what he can get. He stood up and made his off the porch. A puff of smoke slipped from his lips and he held the cigarette at his side. 

The backyard was nice at always. A rather large oak tree with a tire swing loomed over closer to the bit of forest that surrounded the back of the house. The pool where his whale resided lay in the sun a few feet away from the tree. It's a ridiculous idea to even own a whale, but it was like owning a large puppy that just so happened to live under water. He would and pet it if he didn't have a cigarette in hand. 

He put the cigarette back in his mouth, put his hands in his pockets, and started his little walk around the backyard. 

"What are you doing?" He heard above him in the oak tree he leaned on. He looked up to find Arthur sitting on one of the thicker branches. 

"What are you doing up there?" Alfred asked instead of answering.

"Answer my question first." Arthur frowned at him. 

"Taking a break."

"Is being in there like job or something?"

"Kind of." Alfred shrugged. "Now answer  _my_ question." 

"I'm reading."

"In a tree? Like a child?"

"I didn't ask you to comment on it." 

"Well, you commented on my thing so it's only fair that I say something about yours."

"You're the worst."

"Says the guy who keeps trying to get my attention."

"What?!" Something between shock and anger mixed onto Arthur's face. 

"I've noticed it all, you know. It's kind of cool, honestly. I love getting free stuff."

"I hate you."

Alfred merely laughed. "Sure you do, darlin'." He shook his head in amusemnt and pushed himself off the tree. "Dinner's in a few minutes!" He said finally and walked back to the back porch.

Quickly, he put the cigarette out in the ashtray and made his way in to the kitchen.

"Welcome back, how was your trip." Toris said playfully, while spilling food onto a plate.

"What's a synonym for boring?"

"Well, if you don't want to be bored anymore, go set these on the table." He handed Alfred two plates with delicious smelling food. "Get everyone down to eat while you're at it."

"Alright." He went to the dining room and set the plates down on the decorated wood table. He took a big breath in preparation.

"Dinner!" He yelled, his voice booming. He heard a few thuds and suddenly someone was rolling down the stairs with rhythmic thuds. Francis came in first looking disheveled. A big bruise forming on his cheek. "Did I scare you?" Alfred asked with a smirk.

"I fell down the stairs because of you."

"Were you already coming down?"

"I was because I couldn't resist the smell of freshly made food!" Francis' mood shifted pretty quick at the idea of food.

"Then sit down and eat." And Francis did. In seconds he was in a seat ever so elegantly eating. Slowly the rest came down and sat down as Alfred set the plates on the table. Eventually they were all there sitting silently eating.

Alfred and Toris sat at opposite ends much to Alfred's dismay. Though it did make sharing glances much less noticeable.

"I didn't expect to see a normal portion of food." Kiku spoke up next to Alfred.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, thick brows furrowing more in confusion.

"Last time I was staying over, Alfred had a huge pile of food that he expected me to it."

"That's because Toris wasn't there." Alfred chuckled. "I have no self control without him."

"You have no self control anyway." Toris added in.

"That's true." Everyone around them hummed in agreement. "Well," Alfred tapped his hands on the table. "I have to go do something important." He and Toris shared a quick glance of understanding and he stood up. All the nation's watched him walk out of he room, most with curious looks. All except Toris, of course. Once the footsteps were faded enough, they all looked at him. He grew a bit nervous but kept a small smile.

"What is he going to do?" Ivan asked with genuine curiosity.

"Feed the whale." Toris simply answered.

"Whale?" Ludwig questioned.

"Yes, there's a whale in the pool in the backyard."

"Is it cute?" Feliciano suddenly grew interest in the conversation.

"Depends on what you consider cute. She is very fond of me though."

"Oh, right, I remember." Ivan smiled at Toris. Nothing hostile or suspicious to it, just a plain old and kind of dopey smile. Toris's anxiety disappeared then and his smile strengthened. It never failed until he made it to bed.

He dropped it as soon as he stepped into Alfred's bedroom with a big sigh. He was annoyed with the fact that Alfred abandoned him to entertain the other nations. And that man wondered why Toris would mother him. He deserved it sometimes goddamnit. Another sigh as he went to the bed to get his suitcase from under it. Opened it up, he looked through it for some clothes to sleep in. The creak of the floorboards sounded in the distance. He decided a shirt and a pair of shorts would suffice.

He turned around and found Alfred walking with a click of the door and creak of the wood beneath their feet. Alfred didn't say a word. He acted instead, almost impulsively. Not that Toris really minded. It was a nice embrace, a clear apology.

"Sorry to leave you alone with them." Alfred said as he leaned back to look at him, he still kept their faces close.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle."

"I still feel bad at about it though." Alfred leaned in closer, a message Toris didn't really have to think to get the message. He pulled back so Alfred would pause his movement.

"Your breath smells like cigarettes."

"Oh, sorry." Alfred leaned back with a frown.

"Just brush your teeth and then I'll kiss you."

"So picky." He shook his head in amusement.

"No, it's just a bit of revenge."

"You're evil!"

"As if it isn't torture for the both of us."

"True." Alfred pulled him in for another quick embrace. "Thanks for the help, darlin'."


	3. It's only day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred isn't entirely happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update on the 4th but I ended up being busy so here's a kind of late update to celebrate America's birthday

"You know, there's something uncomfortable about being here." Feliciano thought out loud while in the living room. He lay spread out on one of the three sofas around the coffee table. The book in his hands dropped onto his chest. His eyes scanned the room, curious about the environment. A lamp or two lighting the room. A bookshelf with classics in all different languages sit behind the sofa he lay in. A TV droned quietly above the fireplace. The wood walls seemingly creaked with the nightly breeze. The couch opposite to him had a nice floral pattern until the other two that were solid brown and red. Though it stood out.

"What are you on about?" Lovino merely rolled his eyes at his brother, continuing to flip through channels on the TV.

"Don't you think there's something about this house that's odd?"

"Of course, but I'm sure Alfred doesn't want us to look into it." He visibly shivered at whatever idea came to him. "And he is someone I really wouldn't want to piss off."

"Can't help the curiosity though."

"I can. I'd rather ignore the feeling and live."

"That's fair." Feliciano looked at the TV, silence overcoming the two for a long moment. Lovino had finally landed on a show about some random cops. "I wonder about Alfred and Toris."

"What do you mean?"

"They seem awfully close."

"Toris used to live with him, you know." Ivan caught their attention. He leaned over the railing to the stairs. "In this very house too."

"Really?"

"Mhm." Ivan hummed with a smile. "Treated Toris nicely too. You could say that Toris was almost like a housewife. Not surprising given his dutiful nature."

"Toris is quite strong and adding it with that-doesn't that make Toris more like a knight?" Lovino proposed.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it." Ivan sagged on the railing. "Either way, I'm quite envious of what they have; whatever it could be." 

"There's so much about Alfred that we don't know."

"He's quite the oddball."

"I'm curious to know more."

"Hey, you know what they say about the cat!" Lovino argued. "Curiosity stole it and slammed against the wall!"

"Lovi, that's so sad why would say that?!"

Morning struck the house and few of the nations were up and about. Toris was doing a small bit of cleaning, sweeping the wood floors of the hall in the second floor. It's not that he really had to, just that he wanted to. Better than being bored. Alfred had disappeared in the morning and only one or two of the other nations were really awake. He didn't really count how many. The majority were still asleep though. 

Finishing his work, he put the broom in the usual closet and headed back downstairs to take a small break, and to see how the nations that were awake were fairing. He found Alfred and Ivan in a chess match. The two looked intensely at the coffee table. Alfred on the floral couch and Ivan on the brown one. Unsurprisingly, they sat at a stale mate at the moment. Equal amount of pieces taken and left standing. Ludwig and Arthur seemed fairly invested in the game, watching from the third couch. All was quiet as it should be.

Then a loud slam sounded from upstairs. Alfred and Toris shared a glance while others looked at the ceiling with confusion. Without a word, Alfred stood and rushed to and up the stairs. Another loud bang, a slam of a door, and some yelling ensued not long after. Eventually, Alfred was coming back downstairs with a face full of anger. He turned back around, holding onto the railing. 

"Do that again and you're sleeping outside!" He yelled at whoever might have royally pissed him off. He looked down at those in the living room. "Same goes for all of you. If you try anything against my rules, you're sleeping outside." With a frustrated groan, he went down the stairs and stormed out the back door. A loud metal ' _clank_ ' echoed through the house at the screen door being slammed shut. 

Toris sighed, mumbling about Alfred's temper and followed the trail Alfred left through. He saw the blond pacing back and forth on the porch, the anger now replaced with frustration and a strained form of despair.

"What happened?" Toris asked patiently. 

"Arthur's a fucking idiot, that's what happened." Alfred groaned again, sounding more like a growl more than anything. "He thought I wouldn't notice him trying to get into the attic."

"Well, you can't really blame him, he's just curious."

"That's exactly what I don't want them to be. I don't snoop around in all their stuff when I'm over at their houses-granted I do it sometimes-but suddenly because it's me they can't respect my privacy." 

"Yeah, they really don't know much about manners." Toris mumbled in agreement. 

"Exactly." He stopped his pacing and grasped Toris's shoulders, squeezing as if he were a delicate stress ball (partially true). "You know what's up there, if they were to see that, it'd be hell. Is there anything you can do to convince them to stay away from the attic and basement?"

"Well, you yelled pretty loud and it was honestly kind of scary, so I think that will work for now." 

"But that's a temporary thing. You've known them for way longer than I do, what usually works?"

"Not much, really. Scare tactics tend to work best." 

"They are just...the absolute  _worst_." He groaned again. 

Toris chuckled, "I know and you just have to get used to it."

"I thought I would be by now."

"It takes centuries to master the art."

"How many more do I need?"

"Another five or so."

"At this rate, probably ten."

"Or maybe never."

"Perhaps." Alfred sighed in defeat. "I can't believe it's only the second day."

"It not as bad as you thought it was going to be." 

"You're right, it's worse."

"Quit overly exaggerating." 

"Can't help it." 

"Thanks to that I have to explain to everyone why you got so angry." 

"I'll do it if you want."

"Please do, it's tiring explaining these things." 

"Everything's tiring." Alfred shrugged. "We just have to live with it." He let go of Toris, his arms falling to his sides as he started to head back in.

"Wait," Toris stopped him in his tracks. "are you actually going to make them sleep outside if they try something again?"

"Of course." Alfred turned his head to look at him. "It's either that or I lock them in the basement." A shiver crawled up Toris's spine at the intense look in the blond's eye. "And I really wouldn't want to do that, I don't have the time." 

"I see." Toris managed to whisper. A lump in his throat arising. 

"Don't worry, you won't being going in there, you've suffered enough."

"I can't help but worry for the others, though."

"Don't. They don't deserve it." With that, Alfred went back in. Toris swallowed hard with a shaky sigh. Damn Arthur for trying to get into the attic. If he didn't neither of the other nations would be walking on a tightrope. He had to warn them at one point. The question was when. It had to be soon or it might just be too late. 

Those idiots really do underestimate Alfred. Either that or they forget what country he is. That man is calculated when he wants to be. Intense when he wants something. He isn't hesitant to do the worst if he deems it necessary. Unfortunately, he has. Toris could only hope that things didn't get any worse for now while he finds a way to warn the nations. 

 _My god, it's only day two_. He sighed again in defeat at the thought.


	4. Toris' Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toris warns Arthur and Francis about Alfred  
> As well as the introduction to a very special game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far! I can tell you for sure that it's only gonna get better from here!

"He really hit you hard!" Francis laughed while dabbing with a rag at the spot on Arthur's forehead that stilled oozed out blood.

"I ready don't understand why he hit me so hard. What the hell could he have up there?" Arthur pouted, flinching slightly as the wet feeling of the rag made accidental contact with the wound.

"Well, it is a rule for a reason. Thanks to you we're all walking a tightrope." Francis dropped the rag and went to the first aid kit he had been given courtesy of Toris. "Though I wonder what the consequence would be." He pulled out an alcohol wipe and a huge band-aid.

"Knowing him, it'd be something he found scary that actually isn't scary."

"Perhaps." Francis wiped the wound-which was really more of a gash-with the alcohol wipe to which Arthur quietly hissed. "Didn't he say he would make us sleep outside?"

"He wouldn't do that." Arthur's grown deepened.

"Maybe he would." Francis opened the packaging for the band-aid and slowly stuck it onto Arthur's forehead. "We don't know everything about him." He smoothed it out with two fingers, pressing down to make sure it's in the right spot.

"But he's predictable."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Francis back off, his work finally done. "We've all seen him do the unthinkable." 

"Whatever." Arthur rolled his eyes. "This just isn't fair."

"How?" 

"He likes to get in everyone's business so what's it matter if we get into his?"

"He has his reasons whether you like it or not." 

"They're probably really dumb reasons." 

A knock sounded from the door interrupting their conversation. 

"Come in!" Francis called, turning around in his chair. The door opened and shut with a creak and a click. Toris stood with a look of concern, his eyes scanning the room, soon falling on Arthur and the band-aid on his head. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

"That's a lie, he was bleeding like crazy." Francis added to Arthur's response. 

"He must have hit you hard." A somber look overtook Toris. "Which isn't very surprising, he tends to forget his own strength."

"You seem to know a lot about him." Arthur rolled his eyes. 

Toris sighed, "Arthur I have to give you a warning." 

"Warning?" Arthur raised a thick brow in question. 

"You have to be careful with him. You know he's impulsive and even more so when he's angry. What ever you do, don't try anything again."

"What could he possibly do to me?"

"What he wants to. You can't forget how strong he actually is."

"As if I could ever forget." Arthur rolled his eyes again. "What are you trying to say, hm?"

"I'm trying to say that you have three chances and only three. Sleeping outside is Alfred being generous."

"Generous?"

"On your third chance you're going in the basement, Arthur." 

"Why is that bad? What's down there?"

"I-I can't tell you."  

"Why not?" The door opened behind Toris and he froze.

"You okay, Arthur?" Alfred walked in with a sorry smile. 

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good, I thought I hit you way too hard or something." He chuckled. "Sorry about earlier, it's just that I expected you to follow the rules but silly me forgot how you are." His eyes shifted to Toris as if he just realized the man was in there with them. "Oh, Toris, didn't expect to find you here." Toris looked at him with the best smile he could muster, forcing all his fear into his clenched fist. His nails dug deep into his skin as a reminder to be careful. 

"I was just checking on him same as you." 

"Luckily, I took care of poor Arthur here." Francis bragged with a grin trying to ease the tension he saw on Toris. "Brings back memories." 

"That's cute." Alfred grinned. "Well, I'll be leaving you guys to your business now." He looked back at Toris. "Toris, don't forget what I planned for today."

"I haven't yet." Toris smiled genuinely this time, remembering the plans for the day. He watched Alfred leave, closing the door with a click, and listened to the way the floorboards creaked as he walked away. Once he was about a few feet away, Toris turned around to look at the two. 

"I think I get it now." Francis muttered. 

"What do you mean you get it?" Arthur furrowed his thick brows. 

"You want to warn everyone don't you?" Francis directed the question at Toris, ignoring Arthur completely. Toris nodded. "I'm guessing that whatever is down there, it's something to fear."

"Not entirely, but I recommend you be careful. Find a way to warn everyone with out Alfred finding out." 

"I don't like the fact that you're being so ominous about it." Arthur butted in. 

"I have to be."

~

"Toris I need you to go to up to the basement to get the things I need."

"Alright." Toris left the room. 

"What exactly are we doing?" Ludwig asked laying on the couch.

"Playing one of my favorite games, of course!" Alfred beamed.

"Which is?" Lovino raised a brow from the wall he was leaning on.

"Drunk Scrabble!"

"Drunk Scrabble?" Feliciano whipped his head up from his book. "How would that even work?"

"It's all in the points. If you get more then ten points you have to take a shot." Alfred grinned.

"A shot of what?" Ivan asked from the stairs.

"Vodka, of course." Alfred turned to look at him. "Only the strong stuff in this game."

"Oh Lord, this is going to end terribly." Arthur groaned from Feliciano's side.

"But all languages are acceptable."

"Even mine?" Kiku asked, peaking through the corner from the kitchen.

"Absolutely! I have a special Scrabble with all letters known to man." There was nothing but pride in Alfred's words.

"You're such a nerd." Toris walked in teasing. A box and two fresh bottles of vodka in hand.

"I'm just passionate about other cultures."

"More like obsessed."

"I am not obsessed!"

"Says the man that knows near every language on Earth." Toris rolled his eyes and placed the box on the table. The pieces inside clashing together making the quiet move much louder than it should have been.

"It's so interesting though."

"I know but you take it to an extreme." He turned to the others and spotted Kiku, now with a neat sandwich in hand. "Am I right, Kiku?"

Kiku nodded, "Absolutely."

"Let's just start the game or might just down a whole bottle before everyone starts ganging up on me."

"It's not like you would even get drunk." Toris chuckled and set the two bottles alongside the box. He uncovered the box to reveal the scattered pieces and board inside. "Best to start now, anyway."

"Oh, right, who's a light weight?" Alfred asked the group. About half raised their hands. "Then this going to be fun!" Toris sat down next to Alfred and set up the game. Once it was all ready, he leaned into Alfred.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered. Alfred nodded and hummed and " _mhm_ ". Toris simply sighed and leaned back. He pulled out a shot glass from his pocket. A little skull was on it with two guns crossing behind it.

"That's quite the ominous glass." Francis commented with a slight look of fear.

"Did you really have to get the scariest looking one?" Alfred fakes a pout, more amused by it than anything else.

"I got one of the least scary ones, I didn't want to scare them." Toris set it down. "It's only their first game, after all."

"Fair enough." Alfred shrugged, his pout twitching into a wicked smile. "So, who wants to go first?"


	5. Drunk Scrabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subtle hints and many drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playing a drunk game of scrabble with the boys  
> hahaha I just wanted to make that joke  
> I hope you enjoy!

There were only so many directions the word ' _it_ ' could go. It was almost odd how nearly all players so far had the right letters to spell it. It was a daring move when Alfred spelled out ' _fish_ '. The game changed then. Others were more daring with their word choices. Toris was the one to take the first shot.

He proudly took the shot of vodka. Seemingly unfazed by it unlike many of the others. Alfred started the next round. He took the shot leisurely, savoring the burn down his throat. 

"Next person!" He grinned.

"I don't get it, what exactly is the point of this?" Arthur asked as Francis concentrated on forming the next word now that the game changed. Alfred simply shook his head, his grin staying despite the mild annoyance of Arthur asking stupid questions. 

"It's a challenge, of course." Alfred answered his eyes focused on the board, his grin fading into a simple smile. 

"A challenge?"

"Yeah, the challenge is not to get drunk."

"Why is that a challenge?" 

"Because when you get drunk, you get a hangover the next morning, and when you get a hangover you become incredibly annoying because you're complaining about your hangover as if anyone actually cares." All but Francis and Toris looked at Alfred. The two unfazed by the nation's demeanor. Such passive-aggressive statements were normal to them. Not to mention that Francis was occupied. The others had never heard such a statement though. He looked up at them with the warmest smile he could muster. "So, if you don't want to be absolutely annoying, don't get drunk, 'kay?"

Francis finally put down three letters. He spelled out ' _dare_ ' in a space with double points to be added to a letter, earning him a shot. He took it gladly wanting to drown out the fear from knowing that look on Alfred's face. It was the same look he put on when he was reaching his limit. Looking at Toris, he knew that look as well. He wore a bored look, though. It was odd to say the least. Francis could only wonder where this was going.

All eyes moved to Arthur. The Brit didn't waste a second putting down ' _pi_ '.

"This is actually impossible." He stated with a frown. "You're so limited on words."

"Maybe if you're a lightweight." Toris spoke up with an eye roll. "And an idiot."

"Aren't you a lightweight?" Arthur asked, ignoring the last comment.

"I do have a weak stomach but there's no other rules to the game, you know." His eyes watched Ivan with intensity. There was a noticable challenge in them.

"Ominous." Francis commented with a cheeky grin as Ivan put down a simple ' _da_ '.

"So, that means that the game is based on language and physical ability, correct?" Kiku questioned, looking down at his letters.

"Depends on the way you look at it." Alfred shrugged. "Anyone hungry? I know I am." Nearly all shook their heads. It was Toris and Kiku to request a snack. Alfred happily got up and left for the kitchen. Something clearly changed in Toris' demeanor. He grew more rigid, his expression more serious than before. Francis could only wonder if he was going to take the chance to warn the others. Everything was perfect for him to do so. All was in place.

Except, Toris didn't do such. Instead he concentrated on his letters and moved a few. He was serious about the game now. The question of why now swirled on Francis' head as Lovino quietly put two letters down, spelling ' _let_ '.

Alfred returned with a little tray of snacks. He carefully sat down right back in his place next to Toris. He handed Toris a bit of bread and reached over to Kiku to give him a foreign bag of chips. Alfred had only a sandwich stuffed to the brim on the tray. He picked it up and took a big bite out of it with ease. He seemingly inspected the crowd. Eyeing Toris for a longer few seconds than the others. He noticed the more interested and serious look on the nation. A muffled chuckle made its way out of his throat. He swallowed the big bite, licking his lips to clear any excess.

"The game must be getting good." He smiled. "That makes me even more excited."

"For what exactly?" Lovino questioned.

"You dumbasses making fools of yourselves."

"Harsh." Feliciano added, placing down a letter spelling ' _hi_ '.

"It's only fair. If you get drunk, it's your fault."

"Is it really?"

"Well, of course. You're the one putting the letters of your choice down and the one responsible for staying sober no matter the means."

"And what happens if we win?" Francis found himself asking, his eyes meeting Alfred's own.

"You get a reward, of course."

"What kind of reward?"

"I don't want to spoil the surprise." It was Ludwig that ended this round with the simple word of ' _ich_ '. He took his shot and sat there only mildy annoyed.

The game progressed fairly smooth. Toris had the highest amount of points after about ten rounds. It was really starting to show. He grew slower and more sick looking with each round. His words were longer than most other words that were being put down. This caused him to gain double and triple points more frequently. The question of why he was doing this in the first place lingered within the minds of all that were there. 

His chosen words were seemingly random to anyone who wasn't looking at the words for too long. Sometimes they were, but other times, he was spelling out some kind of sentence. Except there were some occasional words that truly were random. It was Kiku to notice this pattern. He could only guess that this pattern was to throw Alfred off. There was no doubt that some of the words truly mean something more. He was quick to put down ' _care_ ' and ' _full_ '. It didn't take Kiku long to figure out what that could mean. Not many rounds later he put down ' _with_ ' and ' _him_ '.

The pattern was clear. Two rounds to add to the message and three random rounds. What it meant was beyond Kiku but there was no doubt what it said. 

' _Careful with him._ ' It was a matter of who to be careful with. Kiku had hear yelling earlier but he ignored it. Perhaps he was to be careful with Arthur who got whacked in the head. Maybe he had a concussion. Those were fairly common with the nations since they kept whacking each other. Perhaps it was Alfred. It was an easy fact that Alfred was strong. He wouldn't be a top nation if he wasn't. He seemed like to the type to never hurt a fly unless provoked. 

Kiku frequently glanced at Toris, enough to get his attention. Toris saw the question and confusion on Kiku and flicked his eyes to Alfred currently thinking deeply on his next move. The message was quite clear. 

It was a warning. It wasn't entirely needed. Not to Kiku, anyway. It wasn't hard not to provoke Alfred. It was definitely harder for others though. After hearing Alfred yelling earlier, it was easy to cause a problem. It was almost maddening how fast Arthur had managed to break one of the rules. Alfred could have his privacy and they should respect it. As a result, Toris has to needlessly worry over what Alfred would do. 

In that sense, it gives the warning a different significance. It gives it a somber tone. That Alfred was sensitive with these things. One of his 238 weaknesses. Kiku understood this and would respect it despite his growing curiosity. His curiosity grew more for Toris and Alfred's relationship. They were clearly close but how close was the mystery. 

"Well," Alfred started, gaining the attention of those who were both barely sober and near drunk. "I think it's getting really late."

"Does that mean that the game is over?" Feliciano half-slurred. 

"Yep, and Toris won." A few miscellaneous claps sounded from the drunk Arthur in the corner. "Go to bed, losers, we've got a long day ahead of us." 

Kiku assisted in the clean up while others disbanded in all directions to their rooms, some helping others. He only stayed behind to watch Alfred and Toris out of the corner of his eye.

Alfred leaned over to Toris  to whisper to him. Toris lightly smiled and nodded his head. The brunet then stood and aided in the clean up, albeit slower than Kiku was getting it done. 

"Thanks for the help." Toris said with a smile, as he picked up the letters on the nearly filled board. "But you can go to bed, I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?" Kiku raised a brow. "You're looking sick."

"I'm fine, it's just my weak stomach." He gave a weak smile. 

"Alright. Be careful." 

"I will." He gave a final smile as Kiku went up the stairs. 

Toris focused on getting the pieces in the little sack. Alfred bustled around the room, picking up all the trash left behind. The vodka was starting to obstruct his functions. 

"You're clearly not fine." Alfred said, straightening himself from picking up an empty chip bag.

"I am." Toris finished stuffing the letters in and tightened the sack closed. "I might have to vomit a bit later but that's normal. 

"You didn't have to play, you know."

"But I wanted to."

"I'm pretty sure that counts as self harm."

"So? It was fun."

"I guess it was fine since you had fun." Alfred dropped the trash bag on a couch and grasped at Toris' hands. The brunette quickly dropped the sack on the table due to the sudden action.  He found Alfred's eyes boring into him, almost bombarding him with care. "You can go to bed I'll finish up here, okay?" That look in Alfred's eyes was a sure way to get Toris to agree. It was worried puppy stare with the added benefit that he could go to bed. His stomach ached badly so he just couldn't refuse the offer.

"Okay." He near whispered with a light nod. 

"Good." Alfred brought Toris' hands to his lips and gave his knuckles a small peck. "I'll see you in a bit."


	6. trip to the capital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they all take a little trip to DC with some ups and more downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you're all enjoying this fic, this is one of my favorite fics to write and, trust me, there are more twists and turns to come  
> Enjoy!

Morning came quick in the house and Alfred was already wide awake, with a cigarette in his mouth and a phone in the other. He was simply confirming the basic plans for the day. It didn't matter how little sleep he ended up getting, he had things to do. Coffee and cigarettes could ease that tired feeling though. The taste wasn't very good but he couldn't judge. He was the one who decided to play drunk scrabble last night. 

It would be an absolutely dreadful ride. He'd only really get through it because of Toris. But Toris could only do so much. Alfred would be lucky if one of the others didn't piss him off during the trip through the capital. You know, clashing histories and all that. 

He hung up the phone and placed it on the table. He crossed his legs and leaned back comfortably into the seat and watched as the nature of the woods behind his house scurried and hopped around. A puff of smoke filled his vision and he shot it out of his mouth. He took the cigarette and held it with two fingers. He eyed it for a moment, contemplating whether burning himself with it would be worth it or not. It would just be a moment of distraction that would leave a scar that would fade quickly. A small moment of masochism to relieve the building anxiety of being in this damn house with these people. 

The thought was interjected and promptly stopped by Toris walking out. He had a funny kind of bed head, with tired eyes and pajamas still on. He gave Al a bit of a smile and went to sit in the chair on the opposite end of the round table. He looked at the pack of cigarettes and the lighter on the table. He quickly pulled on out and lit it. 

"I thought you didn't smoke anymore?" Alfred raised a brow. 

"On occasions like this, I tend to."

"I can get that." Alfred half chuckled. "What do you think today's going to be like?"

"Who knows." Toris shook his head, letting smoke slip through his lips. He lightly chuckled. "It could either be disastrously irritating or nicely educational. There's only ever ultimatums with them."

"I have large doubts about 'nicely educational'."

"What? Are you just going to praise yourself and all your fathers?"

"That's kind of a natural instinct, hon', there's no stopping that." 

"Then I can only hope that none of them decide to ruin that for you."

"Chances are..." Alfred closed his eyes for a few seconds of contemplation. They flicked back open, showing off his blue jewels once again. "they will." 

"So, what's your job?"

"Not to get mad." Alfred chuckled again. "You don't have to mother me, darlin'. I know all these things."

"Chances are..." Toris mimicked Alfred's earlier actions. "you're going to get angry."

"Have some faith in me, geez." Both playfully smiled at each other and went back to looking at the forestry behind the house. 

"You know," Toris began. "Sometimes I wish that they would understand who you actually are but other times I find myself being selfish because I like being the only one to understand you."

"It's like you have a spoiler that could ruin the movie for everyone, right?" Toris nodded at that, with a smile, his cigarette preventing him from being able to answer. Alfred took on a contemplative look. His legs were crossed and he leaned his arm holding the cigarette on the metal table. "I can see why, it's like having the ultimate power. But everyone ends up seeing the movie at one point, some on DVD like psychopaths, but they still see it." 

"What do you have against DVDs?" Toris giggled, smoke blowing from his mouth.

"They're just inferior to projectors." Alfred shook his head, placing the cigarette back in his mouth. "It's like asking why you hate smoking. It's bad for the environment just as DVDs are bad for quality."

"You're actually ridiculous." Toris shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"That could easily be an innuendo, you know."

"Really?" An embarrassed look flicked onto Toris' face. 

"Yep." Alfred smirked. "I don't mind that though."

"Oh-h g-o-od." Toris stammered, hiding his face into his arm that leaned on the armrest of his chair. 

Alfred laughed, "You got one hell of a dirty mind!" Toris straightened up and looked ready to shoot something back but the back door opened. Both quickly looked to whoever was coming out here. 

"Oh, there you are." Ludwig muttered. "I wanted to know when we were leaving." Alfred glanced at his watch and found that if they left now, they would be an hour early. A good idea, if he were to be honest. It was going to be a long day and they would be able to avoid traffic. The less to deal with the better. 

"In, like, ten minutes." He announced. "I guess, I'm going to have to wake everyone up." 

"Do it nicely, please." Toris pleaded. "I don't want anyone complaining about air-horns because of their hangovers." 

"Shit, I already forgot about that." Alfred stood up. "Ludwig, is Feli awake yet?" Ludwig shook his head. "Oh, good, I know who to start with then." 

He headed into the house, pushing past Ludwig. He walked through the living room seeing only Francis and Kiku sitting there with tea in hand. The tea admittedly smelled quite good but he didn't have the time to dwell on that fact. He was on a mission to wake the rest of the nations up and have then ready in the next ten minutes. 

He practically ran up the stairs and down the hall to the third door. Without hesitation, he opened it and found Feliciano slayed out on his bed in a deep sleep. It was quite the adorable sight with a little snore to top it all off like a cherry to a sundae. He poked at the nation's side. 

"Feli, get up." He poked again and again. "Dude, if you get up this very second, I promise to listen to your next five rants about pasta." Feliciano's eyes immediately opened and he sat up. He grabbed Alfred's hands, stopping the poking. His eyes sparkled as they bore into Alfred's. 

"Do you mean it?"

"Absolutely, dude. I'm one to keep promises." Alfred smiled. 

"Okay." Feliciano let go of the hand. "So, what do you need?"

"I need you to make sure everyone is ready in the next six minutes."

"That's pretty dangerous."

"They wouldn't hurt you though."

"True." He smiled. "Alright, I'll get to it!" He saluted Alfred as the younger nation left the room. 

Alfred ran back downstairs and dashed to the front door. He quickly grabbed the car keys and ran to the car. The car engine revved up loud enough for the whole house to hear. Even in the back where Toris and Ludwig currently sat. 

"What was that?" Ludwig asked, cringing at the ugly sound.

"The car." Toris causally answered, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray. 

"It shouldn't sound like that."

"It's an old car, what did you expect?"

"For him to be reasonable." 

"He just likes old things."

"So, what you're telling me is that he's essentially a hoarder?"

"Yes, very much so."

"That's terrible."

"Terrible as it may be, it's interesting when you go through all the stuff he has."

"It must be a lot so he must keep it in some warehouse or something, right?"

"No," Toris stood up. "It's all here." He sighed and stretched. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready in the matter of three minutes." He went inside leaving Ludwig to curiously look up at the large house. That must have been why the attic was off limits. Alfred wouldn't want to admit he's a hoarder. That was respectable in some way. 

They were all set on the road. The drive was relatively quiet. Either from some nations being half asleep and others from the ominous threat Alfred had given the night prior. All but Alfred looked in all directions at the passing forestry that slowly turned to one big lane. The city slowly came into view, the traffic making it even slower. Still, they got there.  Alfred parked on the edge of the city where there weren't as many monuments.  He turned to the crowd in the back. 

"Who's ready to walk three miles?" He teased, earning a plethora of groans and sighs. He laughed at the dramatic nature of the others. "I'm joking! I'm joking!" He reassured. "It's only two miles." Softer groans came about as he got out if the car. A car almost hitting in the process. He cursed at the car as it drove off and went over to the side of the car with a side walk. He opened the door for the others with ease and let them poor out.

"Where are we going first?" Kiku asked, camera already in hand. He near sparkled with excitement.

"Well, the closest thing is the Lincoln memorial."

"That's like a ten minute walk, right?" Toris asked.

"Yep."

Thus, they started walking. It became more of a 15 minute walk to due to Alfred getting hungry and heading into a seven eleven to buy weirdly flavored chips. Suddenly, they came across a pathway that let into the memorial. The large stone step cascaded down from the marble building. Crowds of people looked like ants climbing up. 

"I though it was smaller." Ivan commented causing Francis to chuckle a bit. Ivan looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Francis smiled at him innocently. 

" _God_ , that looks like too much work to climb." Lovino grumbled next to the two. 

"There's worse." Feliciano reassured his brother, with a nervous look. 

"I know, but I feel like it's wasted energy given that we have to see the rest of this street."

"How do you know it's one big street?"

"It's not my first time being here." He rolled his eyes.

"What?!"

"You know," Arthur started. "It's a little ridiculous that he has so many monuments of his presidents." He rested a hand on his hip in front of the two brother hind him.

"While I agree, they're some of the most interesting and respectful out there." Ludwig came up next to him. 

"I guess but it's excessive just like him." Arthur sighed. "I don't even know why I'm surprised, honestly." Both were blinded by Kiku next to them who practically vibrated with excitement as he excessively snapped pictures of the monument. "Kiku, isn't this like your fifth time here?" 

"Yes." Kiku paused to look at Arthur. "But I always love to learn something new and Alfred never ceases to have new information." He went back to his picture taking. Snapping one of Toris and Alfred in front of him.

"C'mon, I can give you a piggy back ride up there." Alfred offered.

"You don't have to." Toris smiled awkwardly. 

"But I want to." Alfred insisted. "C'mon it'll be fun." He gave an award winning smile which Toris really just couldn't refuse. "I'll let you carry me to the next memorial."

"Alright." Toris grinned "Fine."

"Great!" Alfred squatted into position to let Toris climb onto him. Toris easily slid into position and Alfred elegantly stood back up. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Toris nodded. 

Alfred grinned, "Okay guys!" He looked to the others, gaining their attention. "Let's go up there!" With that, he started running up the steps at record speed. When the majority made it to the halfway point out of breathe, Alfred was already at the top setting a giggling Toris at the top. 

"That never stops being fun!" He grinned.  

"Then why did you deny me at first?" Alfred faked a pout, hands on his hips to exaggerate. 

"I was nervous." Toris' awkward smile returned. 

"Oh, c'mon, I don't ever want to hear you be nervous because of the others." Alfred's pout quirked into a smile. "They're not worth it."

"Who's not worth it?"Ivan asked, making it to the top. The two turned to him with a bit of surprise on their faces. It was Alfred to snap out of it first. 

"Don't worry about it, dude." He grinned. Instead he directed the Russian's gaze with his own, opting to look at the massive monument before him. His grin faded into a small smile. He looked to be remembering something. 

Suddenly, he sat down right then and there, ignoring the crowd of people around them. He continued to look at the large statue. He was almost like a child.

The rest of their group made it to the top. Feliciano piggybacking on Ludwig and Lovino dragging himself up the last step. Arthur and Francis silently glaring at each other as if some fight had started on their way up. Kiku continued to snap pictures. 

"You know," Alfred started. "I do really love and appreciate all my presidents but I can't forget the bad things they've done. I can't forget the bad ones either." He turned himself to look at the symmetrical path in front of the monument. The other's falling in line with it. "So, it's my job to look forward and do better."

"Oh, so you aren't oblivious to your problems?" Arthur questioned. Alfred merely ignored it and looked down, his smile disappearing. Francis promptly elbowed Arthur in the stomach hard. 

"Five minutes." Alfred announced. "You have five minutes to look around and then you meet back here and we'll go to the next memorial." They dispersed while Alfred stayed in place. Toris stood next to him looking after the other's as they went in. A moment later, he sat down next to Alfred.

"You hate them, don't you?" He asked, looking at the long pool of water that stretched out into the distance between the two monuments.

"I feel sorry for them more than anything." Alfred lightly chuckled. "No point in hating them when I'm forced to work with them." He sighed. "Toris, do you know the reason for this whole arrangement?"

"No."

"It's to get them to know me better. And about two do know me well but it's hard to change the others' opinions."

"That's like asking to change who they are."

"Exactly." The others slowly piled back into a group around the two. They were on their way with two seconds to spare.

It wasn't until the Jefferson monument that the group really said anything. It was mostly whining. Alfred agreed to let them rest at this one for an extra ten minutes. As if they weren't ready criticizing him throughout the journey.

Ivan teased him at the Vietnam memorial. Francis commented on his lack of effort at the World War two memorial. Kiku accidentally slid in a comment at the Korean War memorial. Feliciano and Lovino commented on the lunch they had from a hotdog stand. He was lucky that Ludwig had the sense to keep quiet.

Alfred was beyond irritated but kept his smiling going as to not cause a tantrum from one of them. They really were children playing as countries. He sat outside doing some light meditation to calm himself down. He heard footsteps approach. He flicked his eyes open and turned to see Francis with an annoyed look.

"Arthur's throwing a tantrum." The nation grumbled.

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was."

With a sigh Alfred got up and followed Francis to Arthur's location. He found Arthur whining and yelling. Another sigh, and Alfred approached him as if approaching a bull.

"Arthur, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that your bloody presidents don't know shit!" Arthur exclaimed. "They werent perfect and aren't even fit to lead you!"

"Arthur, calm down. This isn't the 1700s."

"I know that!"

"Then, why are you mad?"

"I'm mad because you won't take the criticism that your leaders are bullshit."

"Have some respect asshole." Alfred grew increasingly more irritated, nearing anger. "You clearly don't listen for shit."

"But I do and what I hear is bullshit!"

"You're calling judgement bullshit, yeah?" Alfred chuckled; unamused. "Alright then, but I don't want to hear it from someone who has a knockoff Darth Vader running every year to lead my country. If you want to be bitter about things don't do it here." His voice rose in power. "I listen to every goddamn word you say and it's worse than anything I say!" He full on yelled. "I'm getting ready sick and tired of it!"

Arthur shut his mouth up, almost shrinking in front of Alfred.

Toris ran up to the fuming Alfred, pulling him away.

"Calm down." He repeated over and over.

"Will you just shut the hell up!" Alfred yelled. Toris promptly shut his mouth, a frightened look over taking his face. Alfred took notice and realized his mistake. He pulled his arm from Toris' grip and mumbled a ' _whatever_ ' before storming off. Toris watched him go.

He turned to the others after a moment. An angry look now replaced the frightened one from minutes ago.

"You know," He started as he approached the group. "I find myself thinking that you all are growing and bettering but damn am I an idiot for thinking that. You can't even do the simple task of appreciating Alfred, you know, the same damn nation that protects pretty much all of you because he's the world's superpower." He stopped in front of them. "My god, you guys are dumber than I thought." He muttered. "You pull one more thing like this and we're all fucked! Especially you Arthur. I'll have you know that Alfred won't go easy on any of you! And neither will I! I'm sick of being nice, you don't deserve nice because you can't even be grateful to have him!" He was practically screaming. "No, you've always been pissy about everyone and everything. It's no damn wonder so much tradgedy has struck out portion of the world! It's because you all can't just shut the hell up and get over yourselves!" He turned around.  "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find him so he can take us all back to the house." With that he left in Alfred's direction.

"Are you happy with yourself?" Kiku spoke up, directing the question to Arthur. "You ruined our good fun. Why can't you just become better? He constantly does for all of us."

"Frankly, I hate myself for losing my composure." Arthur basically mumbled. "I'm sorry, guys."

"What do we do?" Ivan asked.

"We apologize, of course "

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters will be every Sunday


End file.
